


What Sombra Wants, She Takes

by HestiaOlympus



Series: A Hacker, An Angel, and The Grim Reaper Walk Into a Bar [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HestiaOlympus/pseuds/HestiaOlympus
Summary: After her escapade at Volskaya industries, Sombra realizes she might not have gotten away as scott free as she hoped.  Powerful allies are a good thing, although sometimes they need a little convincing that being allies is for the best...and sometimes you get a little extra reward that goes a long way.Or Sombra blackmails Reaper into being buds, then pops over to Mercy and does the same thing.





	1. Chapter 1

Sombra was pretty sure Widowmaker was onto her after the stunt she pulled at Volskaya Industries. If Widowmaker outed her or came after her, it'd be over for Sombra. She was good, but not Widowmaker good. The only person in Talon that could take Widowmaker was Reaper. And that meant Sombra needed him on her side. She knew the two of them had some weird we-were-both-integral-to-Overwatch-and-now-we're-the-key-operatives-of-their-sworn-enemy bond going on, but there had to be things stronger than that. So Sombra did what she always does and started digging. When Overwatch fell, no one bothered to keep up the common data servers. Sure all the REALLY good stuff was still well watched by the oversized ape and his precious pet AI, but everything else was ripe for the taking.

 

Over the years of sifting through data, Sombra had learned where to look for the hidden gems of information. Infirmary footage was a surprising wellspring of knowledge. Everything had to be taped to avoid malpractice, and no one ever thought to erase THOSE cameras. not only that, but people loved revealing juicy tidbits when their loved ones hanging between life and death. Stripped raw by emotion, secrets poured out at a surprising rate. Sombra decided to start there, with as many missions as Reaper had gone on as Gabriel Reyes, he undoubtedly spent a lot of time there. There was no way she was doing this anywhere nEAR Talon. The only information she gave them was what they asked for, the rest was hers.

 

There wasn't much she could call her own in life, not even her body, so she clung to what she could. Settling down in the bunker she'd made for herself, Sombra got to work hacking into Overwatch's surveillance files. It was almost laughably easy, but the familiar thrill of finding and taking what wasn't hers was still there. The sheer amount of information and footage was staggering, but she didn't have to watch all of it. At this point, only the hours with one Gabriel Rey-, Rea-, Reyes, she knew him as Reaper, but he was Reyes then...or was it Reaper since-, ya know what? Reaper G Sombra decided. Reaper since that was what she knew him as and the G as a tribute to the man of Gabriel Reyes. She set the system to scan and waited.

 

Three hours. That was how long it took to hit pay dirt. It was so easy. It was too easy. Sombra was just staring at her screen in shock. This was the most mysterious operative Talon had, in her opinion, and yet it was so obvious. Painfully obvious. Laughably obvious. During Reaper G's time in Overwatch, he was in love with one Dr. Angela Ziegler aka Mercy. Sombra stared at the image she'd frozen. Then a smile started to break over her face. She started to giggle, then laugh, then fell off her chair laughing. It was so perfect, too perfect, oh there was no way this was real. Gabriel Reyes, named after an angel, had fallen from grace. Gabriel Reyes, who had become practically a living personification of death in the form of Reaper. Angela Ziegler, another person named for the angels. Dr. Angela Ziegler, who held the power of life and death in her hands, Overwatch's angel. An angel of mercy and an angel of death. _It was just too perfect._

 

Sombra got up off the floor wiping tears from her eyes. Oh she couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed like that. It didn't take her long to accumulate a tidy cache of incriminating stills from the infirmary footage. There was one of him holding Angela after a particularly difficult surgery, pressing her to him while she hung on for dear life. There was one of Reaper G laying with his head on her lap while she stroked his hair, another one where the roles were reversed. Sombra's personal favorite, one frozen on the brief moment when Reaper G had let his lips rest on the top of Mercy's head while he held her bridal style, carrying her back to her quarters after a mission where the saving doctor had become the injured soldier.

 

Still after still captured the two in what could only be described as romantic positions. Sombra figured they didn't even realize it, if the pining looks were anything to go off of. How they or anyone else had possibly missed it was beyond her, there was more chemistry between those two than in most high school curriculum. Welp, their loss was her gain, and she was going to make use of it. The relevant images were saved to her body gear for easy access.

 

It wasn't enough though.

 

Threatening Reaper, the person he had become now, with events from the life of Gabriel Reyes wouldn't do. no, what Sombra needed was something he'd done as Reaper, some proof that his ties to one Angela Ziegler aka Mercy were still there. All of a sudden, something clicked in the back of her mind and Sombra started hacking frantically, slipping past firewalls, sorting through data, extracting classified files until...

 

Ha, there it was!

 

She _knew_ Mercy had been on the Talon docket at one time, she'd seen it on an earlier foray before she was officially with them. Reading through the files on Mercy was...interesting. There was a lot of back and forth on whether or not to bring her in and program her for Talon, or just plain take her out. Sombra skimmed over the meeting minutes about it. It seemed as though the consensus was programming could ruin her mind and make her effectively useless to them, and letting her live meant they could profit off the advances she made since they were all shared freely with the medical community. It all made sense, but something was off, Talon didn't give up that easily.

 

Something was missing.

 

After years of digging through hidden files, turning over rocks, finding rocks to turn over that other people didn't even know were there, Sombra knew when something was missing. She knew when all the facts weren't there, when something had been tucked away under an extra blanket of security, when it had been deleted and renamed within an inch of it's life. But she could still find it. Sombra always found it. In this case, finding it meant hacking into mission logs and pulling up all the files code-named Lucifer. Apparently Mercy was a rather troublesome angel for the group. It didn't take Sombra long to figure out why. Any mission sent out relating to her, even if it was just a fact-finding one failed. _now that's what I call suspicious,_ Sombra thought. She pulled up the ops and scanned through the reports, not finding anything interesting there, but she recorded the time and locations of all of them. Then she set to hacking the street cam databases for all the cameras in the vicinity of any of the ops.  Once she was in, she set the system to scan for Reaper and the good doctor during the times of the ops.

 

While she waited, Sombra started spinning around in her chair. She had herself spinning at a pretty good pace for a while, then the computer pinged. Sombra flailed out a hand to catch the desk to stop herself and almost hurled from the sudden stop. After sitting for a while and letting the nausea settle down, she looked up to see what the system had found. Sombra clapped her hands and gave a little squeal of glee at what greeted her. There was Reaper, slashing a Talon's operative throat in the alley, while Mercy was filling out paperwork in her office across the street. Oh this would work beautifully. Sombra saved it to her body gear and pulled out of all the systems she was in, making sure any trace of her adventures disappeared. She and Reaper had an op coming up, just the two of them, that would be the perfect time to bring up this whole shebang. Sombra would confront him then, but for now bed.

 

Digging up the deepest darkest secrets of Overwatch's fallen angel was hard work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Confrontation has been written


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for the confrontation, you got the confrontation. I really did not think I would get this whole thing done today, but yay go me!

Something was up with Sombra. Reaper wasn't sure what it was, but she'd been unsettled the whole op. On their way to the drop point she'd been even more incessantly talkative than normal, then during the op there was almost radio silence. Sombra didn't know the definition of radio silence. Now they'd completed their mission, were back at the safe house and she was STILL quiet. Reaper was wondering is maybe she'd taken a stray bullet or something. That would be annoying. Sombra was an utter pain injured and he wouldn't have anyone to watch his back. Sure there was Widowmaker, but she was almost worse than Sombra. The complete and utter lack of conversation about anything other than the mission was worse than Sombra's incessant chattering. At least then he had something to distract himself with during all the waiting around. Reaper was just about to ask Sombra if she'd been hit when she whipped around on the couch she'd been lounging on to face him.

     "Have you heard what the word around base is about the Volskaya mission?" Sombra asked, her eyes boring into him. Ah, so that's what this was about. She was worried about being blamed for their failure. Talon knew Reaper and Widowmaker wouldn't fail a mission like that, one with no Overwatch interference. The only different than usual with the Volskaya mission had been Sombra, so naturally she would be the one blamed. No wonder she wasn't so talkative if that was on her mind.

     "No one around base tells me anything," Reaper said. It was true, no one talked to them unless they had to. Even then they wouldn't quite look him in the eye (where the eyes in his mask were anyway). He knew they were intimidated by him. Most of the time Reaper liked it, he could keep to himself and no one would bother him. Other times though it was irritating, it made it a lot more difficult to keep an ear to the ground and know what the general mood of the foot soldiers was. 

     "They blame me for it," Sombra said, "Widowmaker too, I think she suspects me of something. Of course with her, I'm pretty sure she suspects half the ranks of Talon of SOMETHING," she added, smirking at the end.

Reaper just sat there, not sure what to do with the information he was being given. Sombra never gave out anything for free, and this was all news to him. Somewhere in here was a catch, he was just waiting to find where she'd snagged him. Reaper was good at reading people, had been even when he'd been the man called Gabriel Reyes. Sombra was someone he could never get a read on though, much like another blisteringly smart female. The intelligence was there in both, but oh that's where the similarities ended and the differences began. Sombra was brash and abrasive, She was pragmatic and soothing. The bright colors and wild look of Sombra's get-up clashed with the simple muted tones of Her- _Stop it,_ he growled to himself. That was somewhere he didn't go, thoughts that belonged to someone who wasn't him, memories that were left over from someone else who had shared this body, but not him, not Reaper.

     "So what do you think?" Sombra asked. Reaper startled, although it wasn't quite visible.  
     "What do I think of what?" he asked.  
     "Volskaya, do you think it's all my fault?" she batted her eyes at him during the last bit and had an odd grin on her face. Oh yeah, there was something going on here, Reaper was sure of it.  
     "You were the last person with a shot at her and you didn't make it. That makes you responsible for the failure of the objective, eliminating the target. It does not, however, make you responsible for whoever triggered the alarms leading to the whole thing going FUBAR," Reaper told her. Sure she could have locked down the alarms better, but it was a proximity alarm they weren't going to be anywhere near that went off. They didn't have all the time in the world, so Sombra hadn't initiated a full alarm shut down, and neither Reaper or Widowmaker had felt it was necessary either.  
     "Soooooooo if everyone started pointing fingers at me, you'd be on my side to point them somewhere else?" Sombra asked.  
Aaaaand there it was, the catch to all the information she was giving him, the reason something had felt off the whole mission. She wanted him on her side.  
     "I'd be on the side of staying out of it. It doesn't involve me, why should I change that," Reaper told her. Staying out of internal affairs seemed good for his health, the last time he got involved in organizational politics, it quite literally blew up in his face.  
     "Ah, but see I think you would be on my side," Sombra said, and when had she gotten off the couch? "You will be on my side," she said while walking toward him. "You will be on my side because it's the right side," now she was right in front of him, smirking up.  
     "Doesn't matter to me if you were on the side of the angels themselves, I wouldn't be on your side or the opposing one unless I'd been ordered to," Reaper told her. Sombra's smirk turned into a full on grin.  
     "Funny you should mention angels, because a certain one says hello." Sombra held the infirmary stills up in front of him.

Reaper froze.

He couldn't feel physical temperature anymore, but his entire body was ice. 

Angela...

He didn't realize his hand was reaching toward the pictures until he saw it in his peripheral vision. Then he slammed it down so hard and fast the talons of his uniform embedded into the wall. Seeing her again, seeing what he'd had...so much came flooding back, memories Reaper thought died along with Gabriel Reyes. The gentle touch of her hands the way her skin always felt cool, the warmth her icy blue eyes always held, the quiet strength and calm she always projected, how she held him when he couldn't take any more, how her body was so small yet strong when he held her, the desperation and pain as she screamed his name......no! Not his name, the name of who he used to be, the name of someone who was dead. _Yeah keep telling yourself that, even if you do it's not gonna make it true,_ a voice said from deep in the back of his mind, a voice Reaper could normally drown out. 

Something touched his arm. Reaper grabbed it and went to throw it across the room, only to realize it was Sombra's hand. He let go, and glared at her from under the mask. 

     "I think you understand why you would be on my side now," Sombra said with her usual smirk, although it seemed more forced now.

Reaper's head was still spinning, reeling from memories the images had brought out and the surge of emotions that had come with them. Only dimly did he hear what she said, and it took a moment for it to process.

     "What, you think just because someone I'm rumored to be once had a soft spot for her, I care?" his voice came out rougher than usual. Sombra just gave him a _look._  
     "You were trying to caress a picture, you were completely unaware of literally anything for a solid minute. I stole one of your pouches and you didn't even notice," she held it up to illustrate her point, "and not only that, your reactions were completely off. It took you way longer than usual to grab my hand and under normal circumstances you'd have slammed me into the wall instead of trying to fling me across the room. So yeah, I'd say you still have an attachment to her."  
     "You have no proof, of anything," he said softly.  
     "Yeah, except for the fact that I do," Sombra told him as she pulled up her trump card. The lovely still of Reaper killing a Talon operative with Mercy in the background. 

The air rushed out of Reaper's lungs and his legs threatened to collapse. He'd been so careful, he thought he'd taken out all the cameras, but of course there was one. If Talon got a hold of that image, knew he had protected her, she'd be in so much more danger than she was now. Some part of him, that part be damned, still cared about her deeply. Couldn't think of the idea of anything happening to Angela without feeling his chest ache. That part of him, the remnant of Gabriel Reyes, wouldn't let anything happen to her.

     "I'll back you up on the alarm not being your fault. If Talon sends anyone after you I'll take care of them," Reaper bit out.  
     "Even Widowmaker?"  
     "Even Widowmaker," he spat, "but don't even think of trying to start something. If you do, I'll save myself the time and take you out instead." 

Reaper hated that she knew about Angela, hated that Angela had been dragged into this, hated that she'd been put in danger, hated himself for not finding that camera. He knew Angela could handle herself, but an old instinct, something engraved in his bones written on his heart, wouldn't let him leave her in danger. Even now he couldn't let anything happen to her. Reaper told himself it was just because he owed her, for not letting him die. That's what he would always tell himself. 

He knew better. He would always know better. He would always deny it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUBAR = Fucked up beyond all recognition
> 
> If there are any other prompts you have for any Overwatch characters let me know! I'm trying to write more and having people beating down my door for fic helps. Seriously, send me prompts, any character and I'll at least try. If I have to scrap it cause I don't know the character, I'll let you know, but I'll at least give it a shot!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cty156054 requested Sombra blackmailing Mercy with the same picture, so voila! here is my (late) Christmas present to you. This got quite a bit longer than expected, but oh well!

Sombra swore, using every word she could think of in both English and Spanish. Somehow, the goon from this latest adventure had managed to clip some of the body gear in her back. Since it had been freelance, Talon wouldn't help out and nobody else had anywhere close to the amount of tech or knowledge to fix something so complex. _Thanks a lot guardian angel, ya know you're doing great,_ she thought sarcastically. Wait...Angel.....

Sombra had an idea. 

Angela Ziegler, one of the brightest minds and most skilled doctors in the world, aka Mercy, Overwatch's angel. SHE would be able to repair Sombra's damaged hardware and not royally screw it up. Of course, there was the little matter of how Sombra could convince a rather morally upright individual to provide her, a known criminal, medical care without getting turned in. Actually, that would be the easy part. All Sombra had to do was spin Dr. Ziegler a story. It wouldn't have to be a true story, the good doctor would know it wasn't true, but that wouldn't matter. Perception was everything, and Sombra could change that in a heartbeat. She double-checked that the lovely image of Reaper taking out a Talon operative across from Mercy's office was still queued up to her body gear. Once she checked that it was, Sombra set up a translocator in case things went sideways, before heading out.

Getting to the hospital Mercy was practicing in wasn't an issue. Figuring out a way to get in undetected and catch Mercy alone was. Sombra decided she'd have a better chance at catching the good doctor at home, so she hacked the hospital cameras, and watched Mercy move around for the day. The woman never seemed to stop, going from patient to operating room to lab to operating room to a meeting to a patient. Just watching her made Sombra tired. She found a much greater respect for doctors and just how hard they worked after watching Mercy for a day. Mercy was human, and did have to leave work at some point. When she did, Sombra was ready and followed her home. 

Home for Mercy was apparently a fairly upscale apartment in an area that still managed to be more middle than upper class. For some reason, that didn't really surprise Sombra at all. Getting into the building was oh so easy, and the tenants names were written by the room buzzers. Sombra found Dr. Ziegler's room, number 825, and headed to the elevator. The elevator dinged on the eighth floor, and Sombra stepped off. The rooms had keycard locks, making it child's play for Sombra to let herself into Mercy's apartment. The door opened up into a short entry way that led to the living room. She heard the shower running, so Sombra figured she had a little time to take in the surroundings. 

The living room was modest, with a couch and a loveseat. Opposite the entryway was a sliding glass door that led to the balcony. To the right of the living room was the kitchen, and to the left was a hallway with a door on the left and right, and one at the end of the hall. The door on the left was closed and it seemed like the shower noise was coming from there. Sombra figured that was the master bedroom. The door at the end of the hall was open to reveal an additional bathroom. Sombra considered exploring the room on the right when she heard the water shut off. Wanting to catch Mercy as soon as possible, she carefully sat down on Mercy's couch. The pain medicine she'd taken earlier was wearing off, and Sombra was becoming acutely aware of the painful zings the crushed transmitter in her back sent when the shrapnel hit it.

The bedroom door opened and Mercy walked out. The first thing that struck Sombra about her appearance was how _worn_ she looked. Someone as young as Mercy shouldn't look that physically old. The second thing was what she was wearing. Black sweats and an oversized grey sweatshirt, no logos or anything. It was such a different look than the polished, put together, confident, powerful look the doctor normally had in public. The moment she saw Sombra though, her eyes hardened, her posture went ramrod straight, and well there was the power and authority she usually had. Not wanting to lose the element of surprise, Sombra decided to come right out with her request.

          "Dr. Ziegler I presume? Also known as Mercy during Overwatch's heyday." Mercy seemed to flinch when Sombra addressed her by her call-sign, even though she didn't move. _Interesting..._ thought Sombra.  
          "Vhat do you vant? I have no time for criminals who vish to pry Owervatch's secrets from me. Far more fearsome than you have tried," Mercy responded, her voice sounding exhausted. 

Sombra stared at her, then cracked up laughing. Mercy frowned slightly at her response. It hurt for Sombra to laugh, the movement irritating the shrapnel, but she couldn't help it! The idea that she, the greatest hacker in the world, would need to ask a person for information was just so hilariously ludicrous.

          "Do you have any idea who I am?" Sombra asked, wiping tears of laughter (and pain, but she'd never admit it) from her eyes.  
          Mercy shook her head.  
          "Sombra, at your service." She gave a dramatic bow. "Greatest hacker this world has ever, and will ever know. If I needed information, I would find it myself, not break in and try to get someone to tell me what I could find in the comfort of my own home."  
          "Then vhat do you vant?" Mercy asked. Her German accent was more pronounced than usual, a side effect of exhaustion Sombra figured.  
          "I need you to fix my back," Sombra told her.  
Mercy raised an eyebrow.  
Sombra rolled her eyes, pulled off her shirt, and turned around. There was a barely audible intake of breath as Mercy saw the damage.  
          "Why do you need me to fix a bullet hole? Even underworld doctors can do that."  
          "See, it's not just that I got shot. It's that the shot screwed up my gear. People don't know how to fix that kind of stuff or bodies with it. But you, you make bodies for people. I figure if you can do that, you can fix me up." Sombra had put her shirt back on while she was talking and turned around to face Mercy again. She couldn't quite read the look in the doctor's eye. Mercy stared at her for a while, then gave a tiny nod.  
          "Very vell, follow me," Mercy said and walked down the hall to the room on the right. 

Sombra followed her into what looked like a miniature doctor's office, but with far more equipment than a simple examination room.  
          "Sit there," Mercy said indicating the examination table.  
          Sombra gingerly climbed up, her back throbbing now even if she wasn't moving. After she got herself settled, she looked up to ask Mercy what she thought her back would need done, only to be greeted by a stone-faced Doctor Ziegler with a gun trained on her.  
          "Aren't you supposed to heal people instead of shooting them?" Sombra asked in annoyance. She really hadn't been planning on a gun.  
          "I'm supposed to heal MY patients, vhich you are not. You are a criminal that has been linked to Talon. You have also been known to hack Owervatch and take information. I knew who you vere vonce you gave your name. I must say, you veren't vhat I expected."  
          Sombra rolled her eyes. No one expected her, that was kind of the point. Unfortunately, with her back in it's present condition, there was no way she could take Mercy. This was why there was always a back-up plan.

          "I really don't recommend shooting me. The thing about hackers, we know how to give ourselves insurance. You shoot me, a very interesting picture gets sent to the head of your hospital," Sombra told Mercy.  
          "Vhat on earth vould you have a picture of that would affect me?"  
Sombra moved, slowly and deliberately, to pull up the picture. 

Mercy audibly gasped and took a step back. The gun never wavered though. Sombra was somewhat impressed.  
          "I take it you didn't know about this?"  
          Mercy silently shook her head.  
          "Well, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say neither do the officials at the hospital. If they were to receive this picture, the only assumption they'd be able to make was that you were working with Reaper. That would bring up so many questions, so many inquiries, so much digging. I can't imagine all that digging around would stay quiet either. Imagine if word got back to Talon, that one of their star agents was working with the angel of Overwatch." 

Mercy's entire body had gone rigid. The color was slowly draining from her face.  
          "That would raise a lot of questions for poor Reaper, that he wouldn't be able to answer. I can't see Talon being too understanding of him killing their agents to protect former Overwatch agents, can you?"  
          In a strangled voice, Mercy asked, "Vhat do you _vant_?"  
          Her German accent was so strong Sombra could barely understand her.  
          "I want you to fix my back. Bullet wound and body gear. I'll pay for and supply the parts you need. No law enforcement is contacted, nothing written down, it's like the medical procedure never even happened. In exchange I don't release this lovely picture. I might even be convinced to actively cover up any of Reaper's other potentially incriminating exploits if you agree to patch up whatever I need in the future too."  
          Mercy stared at her for a few moments, then slowly lowered the gun. Her hands shook ever so slightly.  
          "I vill fix your back now. As for any future arrangements, I vill... consider it," Mercy said.  
          "Wonderful! Can we get started? It really freaking hurts."

A month later when Mercy took Sombra up on her offer, it was no surprise at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any other requests/prompts let me know! It can be any Overwatch character, any non-slash ship, and I'll give it a shot! I don't do any smut or nsfw stuff though

**Author's Note:**

> So I was originally going to include her confronting Reaper about it at the end, but it was getting long so I decided to cut it off. If you want me to write their confrontation, let me know!


End file.
